Description: The core will maintain expertise in specialized analytical techniques, will develop analytical methods in conjunction with other projects, and will provide QA/QC for analyses. Several thousand PIXE samples/yr are expected, along with AAS, chromatography, ICP-AES, XRF, XPS, FTIR, etc.